1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical contacts, and more particularly to an electrical contact with X-Y offsets for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector connects the CPU with the PCB for transmitting signals therebeween and is used more and more frequently according to popularization of the electric products such as computers. Electrical contacts comprise Pin Grid Array (PGA) contacts, Ball Grid Array (BGA) contacts and Land Grid Array (LGA) contacts, and accordingly, electrical connectors comprising said kinds of contacts are divided into PGA connectors, BGA connectors and LGA connectors.
An LGA contact comprises a first cantilever am with a first contact portion at a free end thereof for connecting with the CPU, a second cantilever arm with a second contact portion at a free end thereof for connecting with the PCB and a connection portion combining the first and second cantilever arms. The contact has a generally C-shaped profile and in detail, the first cantilever arm extends upwardly and forwardly from the upper section of the connection portion and the second cantilever arm extends downwardly and forwardly from the lower section of the connection portion. As a result, the first contact portion and the second contact portion echo each other along a vertical line. Such kind of contact is limited in a useable condition that the CPU and the PCB must be acquired to be in a vertical line. The contact does not suit for the multiplicity of the CPU according to a very fast development of the electrical technology.
An improved electrical contact comprises a center torsion beam, two engagement plates integrally connected to two ends of the center torsion beam and two spring arms extending oppositely from a center section of the torsion beam, with one extending upwardly and forwardly while the other one extending downwardly and backwardly. The contacting portions of the contact respectively abut against the contact pads both of the CPU and the PCB and because the contacting portions are not positioned along a vertical direction, the connected CPU and the connected PCB are located with X-Y offset. Such kind of contact provides a special X-Y offset, though it can provide diversified X-Y offsets by adjusting angles in the housing. The method said above is rather troublesome for the mating housing should be molded again to mate with the engagement plates of the contact.
Hence, an improved electrical contact with adjustable X-Y offsets is desired.